Unknown
by JazzyMin09
Summary: When he broke into my house, he scared me. I didn't know what to do, I got out though, and now I'm here. I was happy, I thought I was safe. But I'm not. These people are lying to me you see, they don't want me to know who they are, and I'm not sure I want to know either. I cant let them find you, they'll kill me. You have to help me. Help me.


Hey everyone, this is my first story. I wrote it a few years ago and I edited it to upload here, before it wasn't in the diary style format. The story is about a girl who is attacked in her house but escaped and has to try and live alone, until a family takes her in, but nobody is really what they say they are. This story probably isnt very good because I like to write supernatural/triller stories but I wanted to see what you thought about it. Please review this when you read it and follow me if you like it, I am going to upload another story tomorrow! I also want to write a sequal to this but I won't if you dont like the story. So here it is:

Dear Diary

Hey, it's me. I feel really weird right now, writing in you, 'because you are not my normal diary. I can't use my normal diary, the police have it. I know what you're thinking, "She's a criminal!" but no, I'm not a criminal. I am missing. I got scared away from my house and I ran and, well maybe it would be easier to tell you the whole story.

One day, I was walking along the edge of the lake by our house, Lake Pleasedale I think it is called, just minding my own business. It was Saturday and the sun was up, and my phone started ringing. I didn't answer it at first, the song was 'Cancer' by My Chemical Romance and I liked the song, but when I took it out of the back pocket of my old, ragged jeans I knew I would have to answer it. I have all of my friends' and families phone numbers you see, and my phone has caller ID. It said 'Unknown Number'. I hesitated at first, but I picked it up and instantly regretted it. The caller was a man, and he had a croaky voice and seemed to cough a lot. I guess he was ill or something. But it wasn't his voice that scared me. "Hello Jasmine. You are going to die soon. You know what? You're going to die no-"I didn't stay to hear the rest. I threw my phone to the ground and ran. I know it sounds really silly, I mean, it's obviously a prank call, but it seemed so real. I felt so scared. I sprinted through my garden and inside my house, locking the door behind me. I tried to go two at a time up the stairs but I fell over, so I just ran into my bedroom.

I don't know why but I had this really bad feeling that it wasn't a prank call and someone was really coming for me. I couldn't do anything while I sat at home, the TV could set on fire, and my hand could slip and stab me with a pencil or scissors if I did any art. I was just sat on my bed, admiring the pink covers with white hearts on, when I heard it. The door downstairs makes a weird noise when you close it and I heard it slam shut. I guess whoever it was must have been trying to be quiet but the wind blew. The stairs started creaking and I heard the familiar sound of feet walking across our loose floorboard – the one right outside my room. I held my breath and looked through the crack in the door. "Mum?" I said, before seeing a large hand wrapped around a revolver. Yep, definitely not my mum. The handle turned, over and over. Whoever it was, was trying to get in. I dared another peek and saw a man, around 6ft 2, stood there in black jeans and a LONSDALE hoodie. I could just see the top of a blue shirt underneath the hoodie. I fell back onto my saviour, a long silver chain that could easily wrap around a fat man twice. I can just tie this guy up, jump out of the cupboard if he breaks in or something.

IT WORKED.

I guess people don't really expect kids to jump out of a cupboard when they break in. He seemed pretty shocked at first, and I was two. I literally flew across the room and within seconds the man was chained to my bed. Obviously, I'm twelve and it would take him about 30 seconds to slide out of my knots so I didn't hesitate before I ran. I left the front door open behind me as I sped down Lock Lane without looking back. I turned at every chance I could, and only stopped to look back when I reached an old forest. I spent a few seconds catching my breath, glanced around me, and entered my temporary home. The man could never find me, no matter how long he ran, which is good because I couldn't run any more. However, neither could anyone else. My family have never taken me here, so how do they know this is where to look for me? I was going o have to live here for a while, so let's hope the survival training works.

It turns out that camp set up their woodland and filled it with huge logs and berries. I couldn't find any food or streams and there was only a few twigs lying around to make shelter. I had to use them making fires though, or I would freeze. I don't think I slept during the 3 weeks I was there but if I did it was in the seconds between the snapping of twigs and the chirping by the birds. Luckily I got saved, by the Piersons. Katherine was my age and she came down to the woods on a hike and picnic with her family. She had a little brother called William who was 9 and her parents, Tom and Kate, were 42. I was sat in the tree while they were eating and one of them saw me. Kate asked me to come down but I didn't want to, I didn't know them. My hunger got the best of me though and I jumped down. Katherine was really nice actually, she was chatty and sweet and I liked that about her. She offered me loads of cakes and biscuits even though they were hers and I somehow controlled myself enough to decline. That was how I got here now.

They took me home with them, I have been here for 3 weeks and it's great. I told them about what had happened and how lucky it was that they came, and they said they were the lucky ones. I was really grateful for that, it made me feel better about losing everything I had, my family, even my friends. I guess I have a new family now; I'm just an adopted daughter. I started school with Katherine yesterday, Chessington High. It's pretty great and all of the kids welcomed me like we had known each other forever. We all get on really well at school and at home, even William is cool. He is pretty funny for a kid, and I don't think I told you about Nathan yet. A guy from my primary school who left in year 4 goes to Chessington! He asked me out as soon as we were introduced, he made it pretty obvious before he left that he liked me a lot. Look I gotta go bed now but I think I told you pretty much everything there is to know, I have settled here and understand that my old life is gone now and there's really no point obsessing over the past. This is my new home, new life, new diary. I am making a fresh start.

TTYL, Jasmine.


End file.
